


Bro ==> Have a Pleasant Surprise

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Troll Gills, Xeno, Xenobiology, earfins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wouldn't call it a surprise per se. You've always known trolls, Cronus in particular, to be a little more heavy on the "let's pail" deal so you've adjusted that. It's actually more exciting knowing at any time you can expect to feel those chilled fingers griping your sides or those sweet lips pressing, wanting, against yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro ==> Have a Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



> I love [siggy's](http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com) stuff so much and [this](http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/126832591593/30-days-otp-challenge-day-9-oh-man-i-finally%22) one just   
> I can't even write enough to describe how much I love this   
> I wish I could write fics for all the art I see from her blogs

You wouldn't call it a surprise per se. You've always known trolls, Cronus in particular, to be a little more heavy on the "let's pail" deal so you've adjusted that. It's actually more exciting knowing at any time you can expect to feel those chilled fingers griping your sides or those sweet lips pressing, wanting, against yours. 

So it's really not that big of a surprise to feel Cro's hands drifting up your shirt, feeling up your muscles as his hips grind against your rear. It's a little annoying because you _just_ finished getting dressed — you haven't even put your shades on yet — but you can forgive him when he's making these panting little croons into the back of your neck. you grin, looking back at him as best you can when he's all tangled around you like that. 

"Hey, sharkie. You're more forward than usual," you note, voice still low and laced with sleep. You guess that should be a surprise, how eagerly he's grinding his hips into you, how tight his hands squeeze your pecs, more like he's trying to keep you close than admire your body, but hey, a man has needs sometimes. What can you do but indulge in him? 

The first rock back of your hips has him hissing, not quite in pain but not completely in pleasure. He's probably been wanting this a while. You roll back again, feeling the full length of his bulge right between the cheeks of your ass, and you echo the groan he makes this time around. He's so ready by now, you're really wondering what took him so long to come to you. Not that you're complaining; it's a pleasant surprise, not having to wait. 

He pushes your shirt up to your armpits and that's when you decide to push your shades on. Free up your hands now before something gets broken. You brace your hands against the nearest wall, content to grind against him and let him feel you up, work you to his level for now. His fingers toy with your nipples and his claws graze your sides and you shudder. They nearly break your belt trying to get it undone. They push your pants off and your underwear goes with it. 

He pulls back and you look over your shoulder to watch him rid himself of his own pants. He tries to get his shirt off too but in the end just leaves it bunched up like yours, frustrated and aroused, and _damn_ he's hot when he's flushed and flustered. His earfins are standing proud, bright violet and barely twitching every so often. His chest is flush purple and heaving in air. His gills flutter with each breath. His bulge is actively twisting between his legs and his thighs are _soaked_ with material. Your dick twitches with interest at the sight of both. You could wreck him with how much material he's making and not even have to worry about the weird alien-human anatomy thing. 

You look back up at his face, half intending to ask him or at least tease him about the idea, but the feral look in his eyes has you thinking that you'll get luckier if you mention it to him later. Right now, he really looks like he just wants to pound your ass into oblivion. 

You shudder again. Hot damn. 

You spread your legs for him, your foot leaving your pants on the floor. 

He growls at you and you practically melt. 

He's back on you in a second, worrying a mark onto your neck and grinding his hips on your ass again. He's so close to you that you can smell him, the product in his hair, the scent of sex and troll and — and something else, something new and potent and it makes your dick pulse when your brain tries to register it. You reach an arm behind you and grab his side, give it a squeeze to let him know that he can _go on already, for fuck's sake, man_. 

He pulls back from you again, or maybe you're just leaning more into the wall now. Either way, his lips are gone from your neck and his bulge is prodding around, searching. You sigh a little when you feel him push into you, trying to keep your breathing as steady as possible for as long as possible. But when he pulls back a little and pushes in deeper, your breath hitches. "Hah," you pant and squeeze his side and ball up your free hand into a fist and God, he does it again and you full out moan this time. "Ahh, ah, damn, Cro..." 

His bulge twists and twines inside you, loosens you up enough for him to pull out and thrust back in with ease. You wait until he's set a nice rhythm before you move with him, meeting him halfway through the thrusts. He reaches over your arm on his side and grabs your hip, his other hand planting itself on your ass cheek with a slight sting accompanying it. They hold you in place but you can tell he's still holding back, that he wants to go all the way with his urges, his needs. Man oh man, you think you do too. Your dick certainly seems happy enough at the thought, still pulsing and leaking pre-cum, even if you're pretty sure your ass won't be too happy with you later. 

You guess he just needs a little _encouragement_.

You wet your lips, look back at him again, pant once, twice, and then groan at him. His bulge jolts inside of you. _Perfect_. "C-come on, sharkie, don't — _hn_ — hold back now!" And that's all it takes. You feel him tense up, feel his fingers dig into you before he slams his bulge inside you again. He's rough and ruthless and you just eat it up like a sex starved whore. 

You're finished long before he is, over stimulated and overly happy. You really need to get him this aroused more often. Holy shit. By the time he's done with you, you're almost ready to go again, though you'd like to be laying down or your legs may give out on you. He pants into your shoulder and his bulge retracts from you so you guess your stamina won't be necessary.

You're a little grosses out by the material that drips down your legs when his bulge is fully removed from you, and you reach a hand behind you to try and stop the flow until you can get to the bathroom. You do _not_ want permanently purple carpets. 

You shuffle your other leg out of your pants, then grimace. You're insides are freezing over, you know it. "Dude, did you just cum a bucket of ice cream in my ass?" 

"I'm gonna put some ice cream dowvn your throat if you ain't quiet, chief," he snaps at you. You're silent. 

He sighs, "Sorry, babe, it's just the hormones gettin' to me. I," he pauses, shifts where he stands, and then ends up helping you across your room to the bathroom before he continues. "I kinda went into heat a little early this svweep. Must be my age or somethin', I ain't too sure." He sighs again as he sits you in the tub, joining you at the side. 

"It lasts like fffffive human days I think? Six? I can do svweeps to years but vwhen vwe get dowvn to days, I get hazy on convwerting." 

Five days? 

"Hey, you okay chief?" 

_Five days_?

"Oh, yeah. Just died and went ta heaven is all." 

He blinks at you, then shakes his head and laughs lightly. His lips meet your cheek. "You ain't gonna be so happy by tonight." You feel his fingers walking up your arm. 

"Oh? And why's that?" 

"'Cuz I'm all ready for round tvwo, kitten." 

You grin at him. You're both in for a pleasant surprise this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice ;w;


End file.
